This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and which is not necessarily prior art.
Compressors may be designed for a variety of operating conditions. The operating conditions may require different output from the compressor. In order to provide for more efficient compressor operation, a capacity modulation assembly may be included in a compressor to vary compressor output depending on the operating condition.